


Welcome to Austria

by StoryTellerMage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: The introduction to the story and why they are in Austria.





	1. Prologue:Surprise and Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work i am posting on the behalf of a pal Wulfsista on DA who dedicated this fanfic to me and has now given me permission to post it here on their behalf.
> 
> If you want to go check out their amazing art work for this fanfic or read the story straight from them you can do that by following this link to their DA page.   
> HOWEVER I URGE YOU TO ONLY FOLLOW THE LINK IF YOU WANT TO BE SUPPORTIVE OF THEM AND THEIR AWESOME WORK!!!  
> https://wulfsista.deviantart.com/

Yuri on Ice -Welcome to Austria-

Prologue -Surprise and Excitement-

Location: Hasetsu, Japan  
Time: early Evening

“Yuri, I want to tell you something.” The tall russian Man with platinumblonde Hair smiled at the smaller, blackhaired Japanese, who stood right next to him. “What is it, Victor?” Yuri smiled wildly. He couldn't wait what his dear Friend and Coach wanted to tell him. “Well, we’re going to travel to Austria. I’ve heard about an international Competition wich is held there, what do you think?” Yuri looked at him with Eyes opened wide. “That sounds really great, Victor! Let's go!!” “Whoa, not so fast! The Flight is booked for tomorrow, so we still have Time to prepare everything.” Victor smiled and Yuri started to laugh. “You're right. Let's start with the Preparations then.”he said, laughing still. The two of them made their Way back to the Inn and Yuri started immediately to pack his Suitcase and his big Backbag, humming softly. Victor sighed and took a Seat at the Table. “Ey, what's up here? Where were you? You promised me to train a bit at the Skating Rink!” This harsh sounding Questions came from a blonde Boy, who's Name was also Yuri, but he was called Yurio. “Oops, sorry Yurio, I forgot. I had to tell Yuri the good News and I was a bit excited too.” “Good News, huh? What was it?” Yurio asked. “No I won't tell you. That's Yuris big Chance, and I don't want you to spoil it.” Victor was very serious about what he said, so Yurio wouldn't ask any further Questions and went to his Room instead. ‘I hope that Yuri will surprise the Audience, as he has suprised me once with his Interpretation of “Eros”.’ Victor thought and started to think of Yuris new Choreography for the austrian Competition. “Victor, I have finished packing!” A happy Yuri came down the Stairs and sat down besides Victor. “Have you said something?“ he asked. “Yes, I said I have finished packing.” Yuri replied. “Ah, I am sorry. I was lost in Thoughts.” Victor sighed and then he pulled Yuri closer and kissed his Cheek. “You’ll gonna win this.” Victor said and Yuri became cancerred in his Face. “Well, let's go to Bed, we have to get up early tomorrow to catch the Plane.” Victor smiled and released Yuri who got up and went back to his Room to make himself ready for the Night. The Russian got up too and also went to his Room to go to sleep. At this Night both of them, Victor and Yuri, slept with high Expectations on what the following Time might came up with.


	2. Chapter 1 -Travel and Arrival-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor heading to Austria; so the story can begin.   
> Be prepared for treat a long chapter as they story is setup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work i am posting on the behalf of a pal Wulfsista on DA who dedicated this fanfic to me and has now given me permission to post it here on their behalf.
> 
> If you want to go check out their amazing art work for this fanfic or read the story straight from them you can do that by following this link to their DA page.   
> HOWEVER I URGE YOU TO ONLY FOLLOW THE LINK IF YOU WANT TO BE SUPPORTIVE OF THEM AND THEIR AWESOME WORK!!!  
> https://wulfsista.deviantart.com/

Chapter 1 -Travel and Arrival-

Location: Hasetsu, Japan  
Time: very early Morning

Yuri woke up about 1 Hour before his clock started ringing, he was so excited, that he couldn't sleep anymore. ‘Today's the Day, Victor and I begin our Journey together to Austria.’ he thought and started to dress up himself. Before he went down the Stairs to the Living Room, he knocked at the Door to Victor’s Room. “I’m coming soon, just go ahead.” came Victor’s Voice from inside his Room. “Okay, I’ll wait for you in the Living Room then.” Yuri answered and went down the Stairs and into the Living Room. “Hey Piggy, why are you so freaking happy?“ welcomed him Yurio, who was already sitting at the Table eating his Breakfast. He surely hoped to get some Information from Yuri about Victor’s Plans. Yuri smiled, and gets slightly red in his Face. “Well… Uhm…” he got even more red in his Face.”Leave him allone, Yurio!” Victor has entered the Living Room and took a Seat on the opposite Side of the Table, facing Yurio. Yuri relaxed and took a Seat on the left, beside Victor. The both of them started to eat, Yurio watched them angrily and continued eating. “Ah, that was a delicious Breakfast.” Victor smiled at Yuri, looking really satisfied. “I am glad that you liked it.” Yuri said, eating up his Salad. “Weeell, fetch your Suitcase and your other Stuff, Yuri and wait for me at the Car outside. I’ll be with you soon.” Yuri nodded und ran up the Stairs, into his Room, pulled on his blue Coat and a olive-green Scarf, snatched his Suitcase and Backpack and ran back downstairs. When he came by Victor, right before he stepped out of the Door, he heard him talking to Yurio. After a While Victor stopped arguing with Yurio and fetched his own, roughly packed, Suitcase, pulled on his own Coat and pushed Yuri out of the Door. They both got into the Car and Victor drove them to the Airport. It was really busy at the Airport and Yuri has to be careful or else he might lose his Suitcase when he got out of the Car, when Victor and he went to the Check-in Terminal. Both of their Suitcases and Yuris Backpack were checked then, Yuri knew that Procedure very well, it wasn't the 1st Time that he traveled by Plane and so does Victor. When their Suitcases and the Backpack where checked both of them went to their Seats inside the Plane. Yuri yawned. “Are you tired?” Victor asked. “Yes I couldn't sleep, because I was so excited, and because of that I woke up to early.” Yuri replied, yawning again. “I see, well you have plenty of Time to rest now, we’re going to fly about ten hours until we're in Austria.” Victor explained. Yuri nodded and fell asleep promptly. Victor smiled and gently stroked Yuris Cheek. “You will show them what a perfect Programm looks like.” he whispered and, leaning his Head against Yuris Shoulder, he fell asleep too. The Both of them didn't notice that a Pair of Foreigners went by their Seats. “Oh look, Stefan, aren't they cute, sleeping together like this?” the young Woman smiled wildly at the young Man in Front of her. “Hey, be quiet, they seem to be very exhausted so don't wake them up, Stefanie. Okay?” the young Man whispered. “Okay, you're right. Let's go to our Seats and take a Seat.” she whispered back. After a While all passengers where on Board and the laguage was packed into the storage room of the Plane so it took flight and made it's Way to Austria. 

Location: Austrian Airport  
Time: late Afternoon

When the Plane landed, Victor woke up, yawning and stretching himself. “Yuri, wake up! We have arrived!” the Russian was in a very good Mood. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” came the Answer from a still sleepy Yuri. Victor smiled and got up. “So come on we have to get our Suitcases and your Backpack!” Victor was so excited that Yuri got up and smiled at his Coach. They got of the Plane and fetched their Suitcases and Yuris Backpack. After they got their Language, the Both of them heard the Voice of a young Woman, using a Megaphone, saying:” At all Participants of the Figure Skating-Competition, please come closer!” Yuri and Victor went closer and the Woman started to explain:” We’re going to go to the Hotel by Bus, when we arrived there, I tell you who shares a Room with whom. Now follow me, please. The Bus is already waiting for us.” Yuri sighed and Victor smiled when they followed the Woman to get on to the Bus. ‘I’ve never thought that there were so many Participants, I hope Yuri can handle the Pressure.’ Victor knows that Yuri got nervous very easy, so he was a little bit worried but Yuri didn't even notice how big the Crowd of the Participants really was. So the Both of them climbed into the Bus, and took their Seats on the left. “We’re the last Ones!” Victor shouted in the Woman's Direction, who stood beside the Driver.”Thank you!” the Woman said and she said to the Driver: “We can go, everyone's on the Bus.” The Driver immediately started the Engine and they set of to the Hotel. 

Location: Vienna City Hotel  
Time: early Evening

When they arrived at the Hotel, Victor was astounded, he never was in Austria before and it also was Yuri’s first Time in Austria too. They went inside the Lobby together with all the Others to hear in which Room they’ll be. The Woman, who now carries a Pinboard with some Sheets of Paper pined on it, now walks through the Crowd and tells everyone in which Room they'll stay and with whom they share it, writing down the Names in a List with the Room numbers. When she came to Victor and Yuri she said:” You're Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuri, right?” “Yes, we are.” Victor and Yuri said in one Voice. “Well you share the Room Number 405 at the 1st Floor with the Österreicher-Siblings and don’t worry, the Both of them are really nice and kind. I know them pretty well, they are the perfect Roommates for you. Ah, I almost forgot, here is the Key to your Room.” She handed the Key over to Victor and carried on with her Buissness. Victor took the Key and, together with Yuri, he started the Search for their Room at the 1st Floor. After a While Victor found the Room and entered. Yuri entered after him and took a deep Breath. Their Roommates were already there and have started to unpack their Suitcases. “Hi, I am Victor Nikiforov and this is Katsuki Yuri.” Yuri blushed and said:” Hi, Victor is my Coach, I am a Participant,... uhum… “ The tall Man looked at them and the smaller Woman, who had just hung up her Costume in the Wardrobe, came around smiling. “You don't have to tell us, we watched the Grand Prix last Year on Television, my Name is Stefan Österreicher and this is my Sister Stefanie.” he introduced them. Yuri smiled nervously, during he pulled out his Coat and Scarf. “Make yourself at Home.” Stefanie said happly, dancing around like a Ballettdancer. Victor started to laugh and pulled out his Coat, laying it down on the big Doublebed and so did Yuri. “We have to make Arrangements for Sleeping. There are two Singlebeds and the Doublebed.” Stefan puts in. “Well, Victor and I prefer Singlebeds.” Yuri said nervously, blushing. “That's alright, I can share the Doublebed with my Sister then.” Stefan smiled, looking at Yuri. Victor watched them. ‘He is really nice, I am sure we get along really good.‘ After a While Stefanie asked: “Should we go to the Restaurant in the Lobby together? I’m starving!” Yuri got big Eyes, he now realized how hungry he was. “That's a good Idea, I’m starving too.” he said. “Yuri, don't forget that you gain Weight very easy. You have to be careful about what you eat.” Victor puts in. Stefan laughed. “The best Food for him is Chicken then, it's really delicious and has low Fat. My Sister and I always order Chicken when we're staying in this Hotel.” Yuri started to smile wildly and Victor laughed. “So it's decided, let's go then.” The Russian never thought he had to share his Room with such nice People. He carefuly looked at Stefan who hugged Yuri very friendly, lifting him up a bit. “Put me down! Put me down!” Yuri yelled, laughing and Stefan puts him down on his Feet. Stefanie stood there, laughing. “Thanks.” Yuri said smiling and so they went down to the Restaurant in the Lobby. “Okay, hmm…” Stefan looked around, searching for an empty Table with four Chairs. It was really full here, but suddenly Stefan found a Place and they took a Seat. “What may I bring to drink for you?“ the Waiter asked politely. “I want a Glas of Orangejuice and my Sister drinks a Glas of Mineralwater, what do you two want to drink?“ Stefan asked Victor and Yuri. “Humm… I want a Cup of Lemontea please.” Yuri replied and Victor took the same.”Okay, I’ll bring your Orders soon.” the Waiter said and went away to take care of the Orders. Stefanie smiled, sighing. She was really nervous because of the Competition and Yuri noticed that somehow. “What's the matter?“ he asked. “Well, I don't know if I should tell you that but I am showing a brandnew Programm, wich was made up for me, just for this Competition only.” she answered, takeing a deep Breath. “You're not the only One, who's nervous. Victor said he has also made up a new Programm for me.” Yuri smiled, blushing a bit. Stefanie smiled back, taking Yuris Hands in her Hands, saying: ”So we Both do our Best to win it in our Categories.” Yuri nodded. “So here are your orderd Drinks. A Glas of Orangejuice, a Glas of Mineralwater and two Cups of Lemontea.” the Waiter repeated the Orders and puts the Glases and the two Cups on the Table. “Thanks, I want to order our Food, please.” Stefan acted very polite. “Of course, what do you want to eat?” the Waiter responded. “We four want the rosted Chicken with Potatosalad.” Stefan looked around and the other three of them nodded in Agreement. “Okay then, I'll bring it soon.” the Waiter said and went away again. Yuri seemed to be really satiesfied, he got along with Stefanie supriseingly well, Victor noticed that and sighed in Relief. They laughed together until the Waiter brought their Chicken and when Victor tasted it, he suddenly went into Raptures. “You were so right this Chicken is delicious and the Potatosalad is also very delicious.” Stefan laughed and Stefanie asked Yuri: “What do you think about the Chicken?“ “It is really delicious but it can't be compared with my favourite Food, a Pork cutlet Bowl.” Stefanie smiled. “I see.” she said, still smiling. “So everyone likes different Food, that's alright. My lovley Sis is also very fond of Chocolate, but I have to look after her, she is not allowed to eat it very often.” Stefan said with a serious Look at his Sister. “Hey, but he is absolutly right.” Stefanie said, continueing to eat. Yuri looked at her. ‘She is so nice, much nicer than I have ever expected.’ he thought as he puts another Piece of the Chicken into his Mouth and took a Sip crom his Lemontea. Victor just watched them, eating, taking a Sip from his Lemontea. He was glad that they met so nice People. “I am stuffed. That was really satiesfying. Thanks for inviting us.” Victor said very polite after he has finished eating. After a While Yuri and the Siblings has finished eating too. “Let's go back to our Room. The Bill is already paid for the Participants of the Competition.” Stefanie explained to Victor and Yuri. The Both of them nodded and together with the Siblings they went back to their Room. On the Way to their Room they ran into Jose Alvarez. The Spanish has won several Competitions before, and was convinced that he’ll win this One too. “Hey, watch it, Österreicher.” he said angrily. “I am sorry, Jose. We’re just wanted to go to our Room.” Stefan said, with a cool sounding Voice. “Just you wait, I’ll win this Competition for sure.” Jose shouted after them, while they went to their Room. “Just ingnore him, he is always like that when it comes to a Competition against my Brother.” Stefanie explained to an astounded Victor and Yuri feels like he was reminded of last Year's Grand Prix when he had to face Yurio. When they entered the Room, Yuri sighed and Stefanie noticed it. “Are you alright?” she asked with a sorrowful Look at the Japanese. “Yes I am. Sorry that I made you worry about me.” Yuri said, sobbing. Stefanie puts her Arm around his Shoulder. “It's okay to be nervous. If you like I’ll massage your Shoulders a bit, you’ll see how fast you’re relaxed again.” Yuri nodded and Stefanie started to massage his Shoulders. In no Time the Japanese was so relaxed that he fell asleep and Stefanie laid him down on the Bed, where they had sat down before. She took off his Glasses and laid it down on the Bedsidetable. “Sleep well, Yuri.” Stefanie whispered and she softly kissed his Forehead before she took the Blanket and laid it over him. Stefanie yawned and made herself ready for the Night, climbing on the Doublebed on the left Side. She smiled satiefied and fell asleep. Victor and Stefan had watched them. “Tomorrow after Breakfast, we're going to go to the Rink. You two may join us, if you like.” Stefan whispered. “It will be a Pleasure for Yuri and me to join you and your Sister tomorrow.” Victor replied whispering. “Okay, it is decided then. I’ll wake you two up, tomorrow Morning.” Stefan whispered and went to the Bathroom to change his Clothes for the Night. “No, Stefan, that won't be necessary. I’ll take care of Yuri.” Victor puts in, when he went after the Austrian to tell him that and he stopped when he reached the Bathroom door. “Okay then.” was Stefans plain Answer and when he came out of the Bathroom he climbed on the Bed and laid down besides his Sister. After a While he fell asleep and Victor went into the Bathroom. The Russian washed his Face and undressed himself and so he went to his Bed near the Bathroom, climbed on it and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
